


Candy

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon teaches Korra little trick. Then she shares the knowledge with Tarrlok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt is based on actual shenanigans my high school’s marching band used to get up to in the instrument storage room. Compared to the porn video the basketball team and the cheerleaders made, this is actually pretty tame.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Candy based shenanigans and fluff. Enjoy.

The first time Korra eats candy she has too much and spends the rest of the night being sick. Noatak and Tarrlok take turns holding her hair and soothing her, forcing her to drink water and quietly admonishing her for going overboard.

The second time she eats candy she’s much more careful, instead following Noatak’s lead and slowly savoring each piece. Chocolate truffles melt in her mouth. Salted caramels stick to her teeth but she doesn’t mind, especially when Noatak takes it upon himself to try and remove it. Any excuse to kiss her, she supposes.

Tarrlok isn’t really a fan of candy, so he passes when Korra brings home bags of butterscotch buttons and offers them to the brothers. Noatak enjoys them and insists on sharing them, teaching her how to pass them without using her hands. With that handy knowledge, Korra decides that Tarrlok is getting a candy, even if he doesn’t want one.

Later in the evening she finds the brothers in the parlor, both reading the paper. She slinks up to Tarrlok, lowering the paper and smiling at him. He arches one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows at her, but says nothing. He tries to raise the paper to start reading it, but Korra pulls it from his hands.

Leaning down she grabs his face and plants a kiss on his mouth.  He deepens it, but pulls back in surprise when his tongue is flooded with butterscotch and suddenly there’s candy in his mouth. He blinks at her. “Where did you learn to do that?” he asks before moving the sugar disc around his tongue.

“Noatak taught me,” she answers sweetly.

Behind his newspaper, Noatak is smirking with delight. Things are about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
